


LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 ****

 **“Hutch? Last night I had a dream…”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Spare me.” Hutch bent over a folder.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I was in a synagogue, and Nick was going to marry Terry!”  
Starsky said, bewildered.**

 ****

 ****

 **“That’s weird.” Hutch shook his head, leafing through  
the folder.**

 ****

 ****

 ** “What’s worse.” Starsky dropped his voice. “   
The rabbi said, “I proudly announce the second wedding of Officer John Simonetti and Detective Kenneth Hutchinson!” **

****

****

**Hutch sat there, open mouthed.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Then you and Simonetti stepped up, both wearing black tuxedos and holding hands.” Starsky shuddered.**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch smiled provocatively . “When it’s the real thing...”**

 ****

 **  
  
“Here’s the real thing!” Starsky said, leaving no doubt.  
  
**

****

****

****

**  
  
**

**[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html) **

**  
  
**   
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
